A virtual love story
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Naruto est un jeune homme de dix-sept ans seul, il décide alors de s'inscrire sur un site de Tchat pour faire des rencontres! Couples principaux: - Naruto x Sasuke - Hinata x Sakura Yaoi et yuri
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Rating: M

Paring: Naruto x Sasuke

Hinata x Sakura

Genre: Romance/UA/ Yaoi/Yuri/ School-fic.

Chapitre I

Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune homme de dix sept ans, blond, les cheveux tout le temps ébouriffés mis longs, les yeux bleu turquoise ainsi que trois cicatrices comme des moustaches sur chaque joue. Il est assez grand, mince et quelque peu musclé sans que cela ne tombe dans l'excès. Un tatouage représentant un renard roux à neuf queues, de taille moyenne, se dessine sur sa hanche droite alors qu'un piercing se trouve sur sa lèvre inférieure du côté gauche. C'est un garçon gentil, timide et qui n'as pas d'amis. Pas un seul. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en veut pas, il ne désire que ça même, mais seulement personne ne veut de lui. Les autres se moquent, l'insultent,l'humilient alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait à personne. Il était malheureux et avait même une fois penser, se sentant au fond du gouffre, à se ôter la vie mais heureusement il n'en avait pas eu le courage au dernier moment!

Il était en ce moment à la bibliothèque de son lycée, cherchant un livre sur les Haiku pour son cours de littérature en poésie japonaise du lendemain et en trouva enfin un qui paraissait bien. Il le prit et alla l'emprunter à la femme qui s'occupait des lieux. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas écouter les rires étouffés et les remarque blessantes dites sur son passage et baissa la tête en augmentant l'allure. Il passa enfin les portes et se mit à courir dans le couloir désert, voulant rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible; il avait de la chance car le vendredi il finissait deux heures en avance! Il se stoppa devant les portes menant à l'extérieur et ajusta sa capuche sur tête tout en fermant son manteau en cuir noir, dehors il pleuvait, le temps était vraiment maussade, tout comme son humeur. Il se remit à courir dehors pour tenter de se faire mouiller le moins possible et arriva à prendre son bus à temps. Il trouva une place et s'y assis, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever sa capuche, à deux rangs derrière lui se trouvaient deux mec de sa classe et il ne voulait pas que ceux-ci le vois, sinon, ils l'humilieraient sans pitié devant tous les gens dans le transport en commun. Et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait! Sa journée avait déjà été assez pourrie comme ça! Le bus s'arrêta et il se leva discrètement avant de sortir, soufflant soulagé que les deux autres cons ne l'aient pas remarqué. Il courut une nouvelle fois et au bout de cinq minutes il arriva enfin devant son bâtiment. Un petit bâtiment de trois étages de seulement quelques années, donc très propre et en très bon état. Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment grâce à ses clefs et s'y engouffra, lâchant un petit soupir ravi face à la chaleur ambiante. Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit au dernier étage, tourna à droite et entra dans l'un des trois se trouvant sur le palier. A l'intérieur il se déchaussa, enlevant son manteau et son écharpe noire et les rangea dans le gensekan. Il se dirigea vers le petit salon décoré avec goût, simple et moderne et y déposa son sac de cours sur son canapé beige et chocolat.

_ Enfin...La semaine est terminée... Soupira t-il en se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans ses bras replier pour pleurer...

Pourquoi on lui faisait subir toutes ces méchancetés gratuites?

Par ce qu'il était gay, voilà pourquoi.

Il avait penser qu'au lycée les gens auraient un peu plus de mentalité, donc il en avait parler à une fille qu'il connaissait et à qui il faisait confiance. Grosse erreur, celle-ci l'avait raconter à tout le monde et les autres avait commencer à le torturer psychologiquement. Non, pas physiquement aussi! Et heureusement! Leur lycée était d'un très bon standing, très côté et chic, les élèves n'oseraient pas s'en prendre à lui et en venir au mains sinon ils seraient virés et bonjour la réputation de leurs familles après ainsi que les remontrances de leurs parents!

_ J'en peux plus... Souffla Naruto en séchant ses larmes pour finir par se ronger les ongles.

Il inspira profondément et se leva pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard il en sortit, une serviette autour des hanches en marchant vers sa chambre pour prendre dans son dressing bien fourni un boxer bleu nuit, jogging large en coton gris et pour finir un T-shirt noir dans la même matière. Il sortit de sa chambre seulement pour aller vérifier que la porte était bien fermée à clef avant d'y revenir et de s'installer sur son lit pour s'endormir directement comme une masse, épuisé mentalement.

Il n'avait personne, pas de père, ni de mère étant tous deux décédés dans un accident de voiture quand il avait six ans. Son oncle Jiraya était toujours en train de voyager partout dans le monde ou encore trop occuper à écrire ses bouquins pornos! Sa tante Tsunade, elle, travaillait comme chirurgien dans le plus grand hôpital de Tokyo et avait des horaires de dingues! Il était donc émancipé et vivait seul grâce à la fortune que ses parents lui avait laisser comme héritage.

Non, il n'avait personne sur qui compter ou seulement pour pouvoir parler et se confier.

Trois heures plus tard il se réveilla en sueur, les yeux apeurés regardant partout autour de lui comme si il était cerné. Son cauchemar avait été si réaliste qu'il s'y était vraiment crus!

_ Merde, ils me suivent même jusque dans mes rêves... Chuchota t-il en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues humides. Il regarda l'heure et avisa qu'il était dix-huit heure. Je me lève ou pas? Se demanda t-il tout haut. Il n'avait rien à faire. Personne avec qui sortir boire un verre, aller au restaurant ou encore en boîte lorsque le week-end arrivait. Il poussa un long soupir et se décida à se lever quand même, il se dirigea vers son salon et alluma la télé pour ne pas être face au silence qu'il détestait et pris son ordinateur portable, l'alluma et alla sur internet.  
Il hésita quelques secondes mais décida d'aller sur un site de Tchat, c'était pas comme parler avec des vrais amis mais au moins il pourrait un peu discuter pour se sentir moins seul. Il cliqua sur un lien au hasard et tomba sur un site qui s'appelait ''Akatsuki''.

_ C'est bizarre comme nom. Se dit-il en commençant à remplir la page d'infos sans toutefois donner ni son vrai prénom et encore moins son nom de famille. Il ne venait pas là pour draguer ou autre, non, juste pour parler un peu à quelqu'un de gentil et de sérieux. Il réfléchit à un pseudo et opta pour ''Kyuubi'' le démon renard à neuf queues de la légende, son tatouage aussi. Il avait toujours été émerveillé en lisant les histoires sur lui! Il tapa qu'il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il venait ici simplement pour discuter. Il se relus et cliqua pour accepter, il allait faire le tour des personne présente sur le site quand son portable sonna. Il grogna, posa son PC sur sa table basse pour finir par choper son Galaxy s4 blanc et décrocha:

_ Moshi-Moshi?

_ Ohayo Naruto-kun! Brailla une voix grave et chantante dans le téléphone, ce qui fit sourire heureux le blond qui répondit aussitôt:

_ Ohayo Jiraya!

_ Comment ça va mon garçon?

Il hésita mais se reprit, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on parlait au téléphone:

_ T-très bien et toi?

Son oncle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa gêne et continua:

_ Géniale! Je t'appelais pour te dire que je rentre pour deux mois à Tokyo!

_ C'est vrai?! S'écria Naruto en bondissant presque sur son canapé.

_ Hai! D'ailleurs j'ai plein de trucs pour toi des pays et villes que j'ai visiter! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Rigola le plus vieux faisant sourire amusé le plus jeune.

_ J'ai hâte de te voir!

_ Moi aussi mon grand! Bon je te laisse, je dois faire ma valise! Je serait là demain dans l'après-midi, l'avion se pose à quatorze heure trente d'Okinawa!

_ D'accord! A demain Jiraya!

_ A demain Naru' bonne soirée!

_ A toi aussi!

Le blond raccrocha le cœur léger et posa son portable à côté de lui, un immense sourire collé au visage. Il allait enfin revoir son oncle après deux ans d'absence! Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours en vadrouille, Naruto l'aimait beaucoup et il lui avait énormément manquer! Tout en souriant il reprit son ordinateur sur ses genoux et vit qu'il avait deux messages. Son cœur battit fort dans sa poitrine et il lut le premier qui manqua de le faire vomir! Un espèce de gros pervers lui faisait des propositions sexuelles!

_ Connard! Gronda t-il en avisant l'âge de l'homme, quarante cinq ans.

Il lui répondit d'aller se faire foutre et ouvrit le suivant, le type avait prit comme pseudo ''Kusanagi'', il avait dix neuf ans et la photo de son profil était un corbeau dans un ciel gris:

_ Ça met tout de suite à l'aise... Souffla ironiquement l'Uzumaki, lui sa photo c'était un renard dans l'herbe tout simple, absolument mignon qui l'avait fait craqué!

Il souffla fort et se décida à répondre:

_Kyuubi: Bonsoir!_

Il n'eus à attendre qu'une petite minute avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne:

_Kusanagi: 'Lut._

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le clavier, il ne savait pas quoi dire... Peut-être que c'était pas une si bonne idée que ça en fait. Merde! Cria t-il intérieurement, même en virtuel il n'assurait pas!

_Kusanagi: ?_

_ Oh fait chier...

_Kyuubi: Gomen, je ne sait pas trop quoi dire..._

_ Génial, il va se dire que je suis nul... Marmonna t-il.

_Kusanagi: Pourtant tu as écris que tu étais là pour parler..._

Le blond fronça les sourcils et répondit:

_Kyuubi: Oui mais je ne sais pas quel sujet aborder._

_Kusanagi: Alors ça sert à rien de venir ''si tu ne sais pas quoi dire'' dobe._

_ Nan mais il se prend pour qui ce con?! Gueula t-il en appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier tout en grinçant des dents.

_Kyuubi: Tu te prends pour qui teme?!_

Oui c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouver...

_Kusanagi: Pour ton aîné uruzatonkachi!_

_Kyuubi: J't'emmerde baka!_

Il rugit presque en tapant le dernier mot et quand il eu finit il se mis en hors-ligne.

_ Ah ah teme, c'est moi qui est eu le dernier mot! Dit il en souriant, fier de lui. Avant de faire une moue boudeuse. « Super_, à peine je m'inscris que je m'engueule déjà avec un mec! Pfff». _

_Kusanagi:__ Gamin..._

Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux indignés et se remis en ''ligne'' et répondit hargneusement:

_Kyuubi: Je suis pas un gamin ducon!_

Il comprit vite son erreur quand l'autre lui envoya un smiley au sourire hautain qui le fit presque exploser:

_Kyuubi: CONNARD!_

Cette fois ci il se déconnecta pour de bon et posa un peu brusquement son PC à côté de lui en grognant contre ce ''teme'' en essayant de se concentrer sur l'écran qui diffusait une quelconque télé-réalité débile mais qu'il regarda quand même. La seule raison pour laquelle il regardait ce genre de chose c'était pour les voir s'engueuler! Ça le faisait toujours marrer de les voir se rentrer dedans, c'était pathétique! Il se leva de son canapé et entreprit de se faire à manger, c'est à dire: Un énorme bol de ramen instantanés et une bouteille de thé glacé. Ceci-fait, il se redirigea vers son canapé ou il s'y laissa choir en commençant à manger. Une heure et demi plus tard après avoir manger, s'être laver et fait sa vaisselle, il éteignit la télé et la lumière du salon, prenant avec lui son ordinateur et son portable et partit rejoindre sa chambre ou il se déshabilla pour n'être plus qu'en boxer, emmitouflé sous ses couvertures, son ordinateur allumé sur la page d'accueil du Tchat mais n'osant y retourner.

_ Et si il était encore là? Se demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cinq minutes d'intense réflexion et:

_ Oh et puis hein! Si il est toujours là je lui parlerais pas c'est tout! Décida Naruto en tapant son pseudo et son mot de passe. Il attendis un peut et la page s'ouvrit il grinça des dents en voyant l'autre toujours connecté.

_ Merde!

_Kusanagi: Re gamin, on à fini sa crise?_

_ Dites moi que je rêve?!

_Kyuubi: Nan mais oh je suis pas un gamin et tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi donc ta gueule!_

_Kusanagi: Et bien vois tu, la phrase que tu viens d'écrire s'apparente parfaitement à celle d'un gamin! Un tout petit gaki..._

_Kyuubi: Si je suis un gaki, pourquoi tu continues de me parler teme?!_

_Kusanagi: Par ce que j'adore te faire chier!_

_Kyuubi: Et après c'est moi le gamin?!_

Naruto était énervé mais un petit sourire tout de même amusé plissait le coin de sa lèvre. Bon d'accord, depuis le début ils ne faisaient que s'envoyer des pics et des insultes mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi avec quelqu'un!

_Kusanagi: Je suis d'humeur joueur aujourd'hui! Je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça!_

Naruto sourit et tapa:

_Kyuubi: je suis tombeé sur le mauvais jour alors?_

_Kusanagi: On dirait bien!_

Le blond lâcha un petit rire et alla dans ses fichiers pour mettre de la musique, il enclencha ''Safe and Sound'' de Capital Cities et se pencha pour attraper son cendrier, son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet sur sa table de chevet avant de s'en allumer une et d'expirer lentement. Il savait que c'était pas bon pour la santé de fumer mais il n' y avait que ça qui le détendait.

_Kusanagi: Que fais tu?_

Naruto coinça sa cigarette entre ses dents et répondit:

_Kyuubi: Rien, j'écoute de la musique et je fume une clope et toi?_

Il attendit un peu avant de recevoir sa réponse:

_Kusanagi: Hm et bien je m'ennuie à un repas de famille! C'est pas bien de fumer gaki!_

_Kyuubi: Ça me fait du bien..._

_Kusanagi: Non ça fait du mal mais bon, je ne dirais rien car je suis moi même fumeur!_

Naruto ricana et souffla sa fumée. Il lui envoya un smiley ''démon rouge et noir en train de fumé'' et valida.

Trente secondes plus tard:

_Kusanagi: Ne m'envoies pas ce genre de chose ça fait deux heures que je me retiens de m'en griller une! Ça me donne envie!_

Naruto rit et une question lui vint à l'esprit:

_Kyuubi: Gomen! (Smyle qui tire la langue)Je voulais te demander, pourquoi tu as mis un corbeau comme photo de profil, ça fait flipper..._

Il dut attendre deux petites minutes avant d'avoir sa réponse, ''réponse'' qui l'agaça:

_Kusanagi: Et toi pourquoi avoir choisis un renard?_

_Kyuubi: Réponds et je te répondrais teme!_

_Kusanagi: Très bien. C'est tout simplement par ce que je ne savais pas quoi choisir, je regardais par la fenêtre et là y' avait un corbeau sur le rebord alors je me suis dit « Bon bah c'est mieux que rien». Voilà, et toi donc, Kyuubi, un renard, pourquoi?_

Naruto sourit à la réponse et répondit, content de pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un:

_Kyuubi: J'aime les légendes de Kyuubi, je les trouve extraordinaires depuis que je suis tout petit et le renard c'est par ce que c'est mon animal favori!_

Il attendit une minute avant de recevoir une réponse qui le blessa:

_Kusanagi: C'est vraiment con._

Naruto devint blanc et sentit ses doigts trembler sur le clavier.

Non... C'était pas con! C'est sa mère qui les lui lisait avant qu'elle meurt... depuis il adorait cet animal sauvage et mystérieux. En plus ça lui rappelait sa mère dans un sens, elle aussi avait les cheveux roux comme la fourrure d'un renard. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça!

_Kyuubi: Je crois que l'on à plus rien à se dire. Au revoir._

Il était sur le point de se déconnecter quand il vit un nouveau message de Kusanagi:

_Kusanagi: Ok... Bye._

Il n'hésita plus et se déconnecta pour de bon.

Il avait penser, pendant quelques minutes, que le courant commençait un peu à passer entre eux, mais apparemment non... Il avait dut seulement se moquer de lui. Il sentit des larmes lui monter au yeux et souffla dans le vide:

_ Une déception de plus ou de moins de toute façon...

Il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva pour le poser sur son bureau pour revenir se mettre dans son lit et poser ses cigarette et son cendrier sur sa table de chevet, éteindre sa lampe et s'endormir en sentant une seule larme roulée sur sa joue, la sentant terminer sa course le long de son cou.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin à huit heures et se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil.

_ J'en ai marre de pleurer tout le temps... Ragea t-il, s'essuyant sèchement les joues en sortant de son lit.

La journée se passa sans anicroches, très bien même vu que son oncle vint lui rendre visite. Il lui avait presque sauté dessus tellement il avait été heureux de le revoir! Ils sortirent manger au restaurant avec sa tante Tsunade qui avait réussis à avoir un jour de repos et étaient ensuite aller se promener en ville tous les trois. Cela avait fait un bien fou au blond qui avait vu sa journée encore plus lumineuse quand son oncle lui donna, dans les cadeaux qu'il lui avait ramenés, un livre assez ancien de toutes les légendes de Kyuubi No Yoko! Rien n'aurait put lui faire plus plaisir que ça et il était étonné mais aussi ému que son oncle s'en soit souvenus! Ce qui voulait au moins dire qu'il pensait à lui même en étant loin!

Le week-end se passa ainsi et le lundi arriva bien vite, assombrissant son humeur radieuse. Kusanagi lui revint en tête mais il décida de ne plus penser à lui. Celui-ci s'était moqué de lui et de ce qu'il aimait alors cela voulait dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il ne s'était pas reconnecté sur ''Akatsuki'' mais de toute façon il n'avait même pas ouvert son PC de tout le week-end alors.

Naruto sortit de chez lui à huit heure moins vingt pour prendre son bus et arriva au lycée. Il respira un bon coup avant de passer les grilles de l'établissement et se dirigea illico devant le gymnase, car son premier cours de la journée c'était sport, génial de commencer par de l'entraînement physique dès huit heure! Il s'essaya sur un banc à côté des porte vitrées et sortis son I-pod nano, il mit en route la musique d'Adam lambert ''what a your from for me'' et sortit son portable qu'il sentit vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme, un message.

_From ''Jiraya'' – 07h50:_

_Ohayo Naru' c'était juste pour te demander si cela te dirait de venir boire un coup ce soir au bar Jinjiruki dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro? Je vois des amis qui jouent du Rock et comme je sais que t'adore j'ai penser direct à toi! Réponds moi quand tu le pourras!_

_Je t'embrasse bonne journée!:)_

Naruto eu un grand sourire et répondit directement qu'il était d'accord et son oncle lui envoya un dernier message en lui disant qu'il viendrait le chercher vers vingt heure.

Il s'en fichait qu'il y ai cours le lendemain, il passerait du temps avec son oncle et d'autre personne, écouterait du rock et pourrait boire un verre! Au moins, il ne serait pas chez lui à ruminer des idées noires ou à pleurer!

_ Putain les mec, faites gaffe y à l'autre tafiolle qu'est là! Lança un mec dans un groupe qui arrivait.

Il se tendit et remit ses écouteurs, essayant de ne pas faire attention à eux. Quand d'un coup il sentit quelques chose percuter son bras, il sursauta sous la légère douleur et comprit qu'un des mec ou des filles du groupe venait de lui lancer un une pierre. Il déglutit difficilement rangea son portable dans sa poche alors qu'il remettait ses écouteurs pour ne pas entendre ce qu'ils disait sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose comme ça... Le blond sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement sous la peur d'aller dans les vestiaire, les autre garçons se foutaient tout le temps de sa gueule et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter surtout que là, en lui lançant ce cailloux, ils venaient de passer à un autre niveaux... Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez lui, juste ça! La cloche sonna et il se leva de son banc avec appréhension pour rejoindre la porte avec les autre alors que leur professeur, Zabuza Momochi, venait de leur ouvrir.

_ Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous êtes en forme ce matin par ce que moi oui... Sourit leur professeur.

Tous les élèves, filles comme garçons se tendirent. Quand leur prof était ''en forme'' il leur en faisait baver pendant deux heures!

_ Allez au vestiaires, vous avez cinq minutes! Gueula L'homme.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans le vestiaire pour se changer rapidement sous les commentaires agressifs des autres:

_ T'as pas intérêt de me mater sinon je te défonce!

_ Alors tu t'es bien fait baiser c'week-end?!

_ Suceur de bites!

Et encore...

Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit en vitesse pour se retrouver le premier dans la salle, il s'assit sur un des banc en bois et souffla pour se calmer.

Les deux heures passèrent dans une lenteur inimaginable et ce fut pareil jusque l'heure du midi. Naruto s'éclipsa discrètement de la classe et monta jusqu'au dernier étage plus utilisé du lycée, soit le sixième, et ouvrit la porte du toit avec un peu de forcing. Il referma la porte et s'assit un peu plus loin contre un mur, sortit son bentô et son I-pod pour écouter de la musique. C'était Tsunade qui lui avait fait son repas du midi la veille au soir, lui ordonnant de manger autres chose que des Ramen ou encore des sandwich à la vas vite! Alors là il allait se régaler se dit-il en regardant ce qu'il y avait avec un léger sourire: Des maki, quelques sushi, des Nhem avec du riz cantonais et une part de gâteau au flan, son préféré, en dessert et il avait aussi une bouteille de coca.

_ Itadakimasu. Dit il sans joie en commençant à manger le délicieux bentô.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il manqua de s'étouffer, ayant peur que ce soit ses tyrans mais remarqua en levant, les yeux, la tête baissée, que c'était... Sasuke Uchiha?! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici?

Naruto n'aimait pas sasuke. Pas qu'il lui est fait quelque chose ou autre, non d'ailleurs c'est le seul mec dans son lycée qui ne l'ai jamais insulté ou dévisager ou... ou juste parler même! Il était froid, hautain, un génie des sciences et de l'informatique et toutes les filles de l'établissement et en dehors seraient prêtent à réserver une place en enfer pour seulement un regard de lui sur elles! Tch, de vrais folles! Il le plaignait presque. Presque! Non, ce qui le dérangeait chez lui c'était... bah il savait pas justement! C'était comme ça c'est tout!

Sasuke n'était pas étudiant ici, il avait dix-neuf ans et faisait juste un stage de six mois dans le laboratoire de sciences du professeur Orochimaru. Ce prof était... Un vieux vicelard, un pervers! Naruto détestait quand l'homme le regardait car dans ces moments là, il lui jetait des regards hautement suggestifs en se léchant les lèvres avec sa langue! Beurk!

Il soupira et revint à son bentô, de toute façon il n'allait pas partir d'ici, il n'avait nulle part ailleurs autrement pour manger! Il augmenta le volume de ses écouteurs et vis du coin de l'œil L'uchiha sortir son portable tout en mangeant.

Ayant finis son repas et la cloche ne sonnant que dans une heure, il décida de rester et sortit de son sac de cours le livre sur Kyuubi que son oncle lui avait offert. Il en avait pratiquement oublier Sasuke quand il retira ses écouteurs. Il détestait lire avec de la musique dans les oreilles! Il sourit doucement en voyant sur la page de couverture un vieux dessins du démon qu'il adorait tant! Il commença à lire, sourire toujours aux lèvre en relisant les légendes et ne vit donc pas les yeux couleur noir de Sasuke le regarder intensément, un infime sourire au coin des lèvres en contemplant son visage heureux et quelques peu enfantin par moment.

Le brun se maudissant vraiment pour son manque de tact...

Fin chapitre I

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Salut :)

kitsune-gwenoo.


	2. Chapter 2 Part- 1

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Rating: M

Paring: Naruto x Sasuke

Hinata x Sakura

Genre: Romance/UA/ Yaoi/Yuri/ School-fic.

**Réponse Review**

**lulu-chan:** Merci pour ta review! Et oui naruto me fait de la peine à moi aussi! Et pour ce qui est de Sasuke... Tu vas peut-être changer d'avis en lisant ce chapitre! Qui sait si il va bien s'en occuper ou non... ;)

**Lowe51:** Merci merci! Bah voilà la suite:)

**Lucifer- L:** Merci! Pour le SakuHina tu auras un petit avant goût dans ce chapitre! Oui je sais que notre Naru' paraît faible mais attends encore quelques chapitres pour voir le p'tit blond se réveiller... ;)!

**Marionnette0116:** Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review!:)

Merci pour toutes celles (ceux?) qui ont prit le temps de poster une review, mettre la fic en favori ou en follow ça me fait très plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir:)!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le premier!

Bonne lecture.

**Note: Ce chapitre est en deux parti! La deuxième viendra dans une petite semaine!**

Chapitre II. Part-1

Hinata Hyûga était dans sa chambre, faisant ses devoirs avec sérieux, elle ne voulait pas subir les remontrances de son père. Elle soupira et s'attela avec plus de sérieux à son exercice de sciences.

Elle vira au blanc en se souvenant du pourquoi elle avait quatre exercices en plus.

Hinata était une jeune femme timide et très effacée. Elle était atteinte de phobie sociale et dès que quelqu'un lui parlait un peu trop longtemps elle paniquait et rougissait au point d'en pleurer parfois tellement sa tension augmentait!

Hinata depuis peu, sentait des changements opérés en elle. Comme le fait qu'elle regardait plus les femmes que les hommes... Elle gardait cela pour elle, ayant peur de se retrouver dans la même situation que Naruto Uzumaki, un garçon dans son lycée. Elle l'avait toujours admiré de loin, à sa place, elle, n'aurait plus jamais osé venir en cours! Elle aimerait tellement aller lui parler et gueuler sur les idiots qui l'insultaient, mais elle n'osait pas! Elle avait peur que le blond ne veuille pas lui adresser la parole et que les autres la prennent en grippe. Elle se sentait tellement faible et inutile...

Hinata était une jeune femme au longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches violettes que sa seule et meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka lui avait faites, une frange, des yeux couleur nacre, la peau blanche, assez grande, mince avec de belles formes qui attiraient l'attention un peu trop parfois, comme aujourd'hui, après le cours de sciences du professeur Orochimaru... Ce dernier lui avait demandé de rester après le cours pour parler de son dernier DM qu'elle avait rendu en sachant très bien qu'elle l'avait raté. Ils étaient seuls dans la classe et le ''serpent'' comme le surnommaient les élèves, avait commencé à se montrer un peu trop tactile avec elle. Elle avait paniqué et essayé de s'en aller mais il lui avait attrapé le bras et plaqué contre un mur en lui faisant des proposition ignobles! Elle avait réussi, en lui donnant un coup de pieds dans la cheville, à partir mais celui-ci, pour reprendre contenance lui avait susurré d'un air mielleux qu'elle avait quatre exercices de plus que les autres pour le lendemain, sinon il appellerait son père pour lui parler du DM. Hinata avait commencé à trembler et était partis en courant de la classe.

Elle avait peur de son père. Hiashi Hyûga était un homme dur et intransigeant et quand tout n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il voulait avec ses enfants, il avait comment dire... la main leste! Elle avait donc peur qu'il sache pour son DM et ne lui en colle une, encore. Elle souffla avec soulagement quand elle eut finit ses exercices et se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour sortir de sa chambre et aller voir son cousin, Neji. Neji Hyûga était quelqu'un de gentil et calme, compréhensif. Elle avait de la chance car pendant quelque jours il se trouverait ici avec son père Hizashi Hyûga pour régler un problème qu'il y avait au sein du clan. Elle traversa le long couloir et monta un grand escalier avant de tomber sur le couloir du deuxième étage et frappa doucement à la première porte de droite.

_ Entrez!

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle et s'avança jusqu'au petit salon de l'immense chambre ou son cousin était assis sur le canapé devant ses devoirs.

_ Euh... Excuse moi Neji, m-mais je voulais t-te demander quelque chose... Bégaya t-elle en serrant sa feuille contre elle.

_ Oui, c'est? Demanda le brun au longs cheveux en souriant gentiment.

_ Est ce q-que tu pourrais regarder s-si je n'ai pas fais d'erreur à-à mes exercice de s-sciences s'il te plaît? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix, ayant peur de le déranger.

_ Oui pas de problème, montre moi ça. Dit il en tendant la main elle avança d'un pas et la lui donna.

Il inspecta avec sérieux le devoir et releva la tête:

_ Au premier et dernier exercice tu as fait trois fautes dans les formules... Dit il en les soulignant au crayon à papier en les annotant. Derrière la feuille il lui fit deux exemples pour qu'elle s'y retrouve et là lui rendit.

_ Merci Neji! Sourit elle.

_ De rien!

_ Je ne vais p-pas t'embêter plus l-longtemps alors!

_ Tu ne m'embêtes pas Hinata-sama, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux venir me voir.

_ Merci! Termina t-elle dans un sourire en sortant, même si il lui disait ça, elle voyait bien tous les devoirs qu'il avait à faire et préférait le laisser les terminer tranquillement.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre à vitesse grand V ne voulant pas tomber sur son père et reprit la correction de ses exercices, elle espérait que ce soit bon car elle ne comptait pas retourner encore voir Neji qui avait du travail par dessus la tête. Elle soupira quand elle eu finit et fit craquer ses doigts en baillant. Elle avisa son ordinateur du coin de l'œil et hésita, si son père savait qu'elle allait sur un site de Tchat, il lui confisquerait son PC. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings. Tant pis, elle voulait retourner sur ''Akatsuki'', elle avait commencé depuis quelques mois à parler avec une jeune femme de son âge, dix sept ans et s'entendait très bien avec elle, son pseudo était ''Pinku-mun'' qui voulait dire lune rose mais elles s'étaient donner leur vrai prénom au bout de deux mois et son ''amie'' virtuelle s'appelait en fait Sakura. Elle habitaient dans la même ville, Tokyo donc, mais ne s'étaient pas donner leur adresse ni leur nom de famille encore. Hinata préférait attendre et Sakura aussi apparemment. La brune rougit brusquement en pensant à ses sentiments pour l'autre fille, elle était tombé amoureuse avant même de s'en rendre compte et ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible! Elles ne s'étaient jamais vus en vrai, même pas une photo, rien! Non, elle était tombé amoureuse de ses mots, de sa joie de vivre, de sa mauvaise humeur à certains moments qui se ressentaient dans ce qu'elle écrivait et de sa gentillesse envers elle mais aussi de son abnégation! Elle l'aidait par les mots à prendre confiance en elle sans rien demander en retour et c'était ça aussi qui faisait qu'elle se sentait tellement bien en lui parlant. Elle aimerait tellement la rencontrer mais... et si en se voyant en vrai elles fichaient tout par terre? Qu'elles ne s'entendaient en fait pas ou bien qu'elles n'aient rien à se dire? Voilà toutes les questions qu'elle se posaient. Mais avec des si ''on mettrait Paris en bouteille'' dit-on alors...

Elle respira profondément et tapa son mot de passe et son pseudo ''Hakucho'' qui voulait dire papillon blanc. Elle se retrouva sur la page et fut déçue de voir que Sakura n'était pas encore connectée mais qu'il y avait un nouveau depuis vendredi un certain ''Kyuubi''. Elle sourit joyeusement. Elle aimait beaucoup les légendes de Kyuubi No Yoko, elle avait même un livre sur lui.

Elle trembla un peu en cliquant sur son pseudo et en lui envoyant un message. C'était un défi pour elle, jamais elle n'était allée parler à quelqu'un d'elle même sur ce site! Alors elle angoissait et si ce garçon ne voulait pas lui parler? Elle secoua la tête et commença:

_Hakucho: Bonjour!_

* * *

Naruto grogna en entendant la cloche sonner. Il fit une moue boudeuse en refermant son livre et en le rangeant dans son sac ainsi que son I-pod. Il se leva et ramassa son bentô vide et le jeta dans la poubelle un peu plus loin, il s'était toujours demander pourquoi il y avait une poubelle sur le toit!

Puis, il réalisa d'un coup qu'il avait complètement oublier la présence de l'autre, Sasuke... d'ailleurs celui-ci le regardait en plissant les yeux, comme si il pouvait voir à travers ses vêtements! Cela mis mal à l'aise le blond qui rougit en baisant les yeux avançant rapidement vers la porte, il ne vit donc pas le petit sourire satisfait du brun qui ne se gêna pas pour zieuté le postérieur de l'Uzumaki. Le plus âgé des deux eu un regard envieux et fut déçu en voyant la porte se refermer derrière le plus jeune. Il voulait ce blond et il l'aurait! Personne ne résiste au charme des Uchiha! Il eu un petit rictus conspirateur en songeant à comment il allait faire revenir le blond sur le site de Tchat, il piraterait encore son ordinateur à distance et lui enverrait une fausse pub du site ''Akatsuki''. Il était sur que Naruto serait tenté d'y retourner en la voyant et à ce moment là il s'excuserait pour ce qu'il lui avait dit vendredi! Il espérait que le blond lui pardonne, il le voulait absolument et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il échoue!

Kusanagi traquerait Kyuubi jusqu'à qu'il soit dans son lit... Songea t-il en lâchant un discret petit rire hautain.

De son côté, Naruto n'arrivait pas à faire partir les rougeurs sur ses joues! Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas l'Uchiha mais... Dieux qu'il était beau quand même! Mais hors de question qu'il se comporte comme toutes les filles en chaleur qui draguaient outrageusement le brun sur son passage! Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'avait regarder comme ça d'ailleurs? Oh, sûrement par ce qu'il savait qu'il était gay et que ça le dégoûtait... Mais alors pourquoi il était resté manger sur le toit alors qu'il y était? A méditer pensa t-il se mettant de l'eau sur le visage dans les toilettes des garçons. Il ne voulait pas s'y attarder et allait sortir quand des voix se firent entendre, il se retourna et vit cinq mecs qui lui sourirent sardoniquement. Il déglutit et voulut passer mais un d'eux le poussa jusqu'à que son bas dos ne cogne contre un lavabo. Il baissa les yeux et grimaça sous la douleur.

Il avança et dit:

_ Laissez moi passer... dans un souffle.

_ D'où t'oses nous donner des ordre le gay?! Gronda un autre en le repoussant une nouvelle fois contre accentuant la douleur.

Naruto commençait à trembler et inspira profondément:

_ S'il vous plaît laissez moi passer les cours vont bientôt commencer...

_ Tch... On s'en fout nous on commence que dans une heure! Railla l'un deux.

_ O-oui mais moi...

_ Ta gueule!

Le blond se crispa nerveusement, il avait vraiment peur là!

Il n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ainsi que les pas derrière eux mais par contre:

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Oh, cinq contre un que c'est loyal... Ricana une voix grave et chantante.

Ils se retournèrent et Naruto leva la tête et virent...

_ Kakashi-sensei? Soupira t-il avec soulagement en voyant un de ses professeurs, toujours avec son bouquin ''x'' dans les mains, bouquin porno que son oncle jiraya en personne écrivait!

_ Vous sortez d'ici de suite les cinq gus là et vous m'attendez devant la porte on va aller dire bonjour à sarutobi! Si vous vous barrez ça ira très mal je vous préviens... Sourit vicieusement l'argenté alors que les garçon tremblaient en sortant.

Le blond se décolla du lavabo et lâcha une plainte en sentant le bas de son dos le lancer douloureusement.

_ Naruto-kun, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie voir Shizune, quand tu pourras partir tu iras voir Sarutobi. Déclara calmement le plus vieux en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

_ D'accord, merci sensei!

_ De rien, allez file. Termina Hatake.

Il sortit et passa devant le groupe qui le fusillèrent du regard mais le gris reprit:

_ Arrêtez de le regarder avec ces yeux de killer, ça sert à rien bande de crétins! Maintenant vous me suivez et...

_ Mais sensei...

_ Si j'en entends encore un seul moufter ou me couper la parole, je vous colle jusque la fin de l'année! A vous de choisir!

Les cinq baissèrent la tête en le suivant mais l'un d'eux se retourna pour regarder le blond tourner à l'angle du couloir. Ce putain de blond allait payer ça... Pensa Suigetsu en souriant mauvaisement.

Naruto avançait dans le couloir et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il rentrait dans l'infirmerie, il traversa la pièce et frappa à une autre et un:

_ Entrez! se fit entendre.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il n'était venu à l'infirmerie que quelques fois depuis le début du lycée et maintenant il était en terminal. Il pouvait compter les fois ou il avait vu Shizune sur les doigts d'une main.

_ Bonjour, dit-il.

_ Bonjour! Assieds toi! Sourit-elle en lui désignant une chaise devant son bureau.

_ Hm. Il s'assied et attendit.

_ Alors tu es déjà...?

_ Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Naruto-kun, très bien. Dit-elle en consultant sur son ordinateur son fichier. Tu n'ais venu que... ouh, seulement quatre fois! Sourit-elle. D'habitude les élèves adoraient venir dans son bureau pour soit: Louper des heures de cours ou rentrer chez eux!

_ Oui...

_ Alors dis moi, pourquoi es tu là?

_ Hum... et bien, j'ai eu une petite altercation avec des gars dans les toilettes et l'un d'eux m'a pousser contre le lavabo et ça me fait mal dans le bas du dos.

Shizune fronça les sourcils et lui dit en se levant:

_ Lèves toi on va dans l'autre pièce pour que je t'ausculte.

Le blond hocha la tête et grimaça face à la douleur, il ne s'était pas loupé dit donc, se dit il.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce donc, et naruto s'assit sur la table de l'infirmière qui lui demanda d'enlever son manteau et sa chemise d'uniforme. Il le fit et Shizune tordit les lèvres en voyant l'hématome qui commencer à pointer le bout de son nez en bas du dos. Elle le toucha et il sursauta.

_ Bien. Tu vas avoir un bel hématome demain au réveil naruto-kun. Déclara t-elle en fouillant dans une armoire pour en sortir une pommade qu'elle appliqua sur le bleu. Mais rien de grave, c'est bénin. Il disparaîtra dans une ou deux semaines et si ce n'ai pas le cas vas voir ton médecin traitant.

_ Okay... murmura t-il.

_ Que s'est il passé? Demanda t-elle.

Elle vit clairement l'élève se crisper et lui dit gentiment:

_ Si tu ne veux pas me le dire ce n'ai pas grave.

_ Merci... Souffla t-il.

Shizune n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il était gay, alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Il ne souhaitait pas la voir changer de comportement à son égard en l'apprenant.

_ Si tu as besoin de parler, ou si quelque chose te tracasse ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, comme pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, alors n'hésites pas! Termina t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui fit sourire largement le blond:

_ D'accord Shizune-san!

Elle rit et lui fit deux mots, un pour qu'il le donne à l'accueil de son médecin traitant pour qu'il lui fasse une ordonnance et le deuxième pour que Sarutobi le laisse rentrer chez lui. Elle avait bien vu ses grimaces de douleur et elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusque la fin des cours, il fallait qu'il se repose. Il partit en la remerciant encore une fois et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du vieux Sarutobi.

Il frappa à la porte du directeur et une voix grave et rauque lui intima d'entrer. Naruto haussa un sourcil circonspect en voyant le vieil homme fumer la pipe dans son bureau. Ah bah bien! Les professeurs engueulent les élèves quand ils les voient fumer dans la cours mais eux ils fument aussi, en plus dans l'établissement et pour finir c'était le directeur! Qu'elle magnifique image prônant l'autorité scolaire! Comment ils voulaient qu'on leur obéisse après ça? Pensa t-il en s'asseyant avec précaution sur la chaise que lui montra Sarutobi.

_ Uzumaki-kun, je suppose que tu sais de quoi nous allons parler? Commença l'homme en soufflant sa fumée vers la fenêtre ouverte, comme si tout était normal!

_ Oui.

_ Tu vas me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. T'es ''petits camarades'' m'ont fait une version qui est assez tiré par les cheveux je trouve... Ricana t-il. Alors?

_ Hum et... et bien j'étais juste aux toilettes pour me laver les mains- il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il y était pour calmer son rougissement causé par ce satané Uchiha?!- et puis j'allais partir mais ils sont entrés tous les cinq et n'ont pas voulu me laisser passer. Je leur est demander gentiment mais il y en as un qui m'a poussé contre le lavabo.

_ Pourquoi ils ont fait ça? demanda le plus vieux.

_ Euh... bah... je pense que c'est par ce que je... Bégaya t-il en rougissant, se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

_ Par ce que tu es homosexuel c'est pour ça moi je pense. Claqua la voix du directeur dans la pièce, ce qui fit blanchir le blond. Écoute Naruto-kun, je veux savoir si quelque chose de ce genre s'est déjà produit auparavant! Ils n'ont pas le droit de traiter de cette manière! Gronda le vieux en tirant hargneusement sur sa pipe.

_ N-non, jamais... Mentit-il, omettant le fait qu'on lui ai lancé un cailloux le matin même.

_ Tu en es certain?

_ O-oui monsieur.

Le vieux plissa les yeux et finit par les fermer en soufflant, fatigué. Pourquoi il mentait ce petit? Par peur? Oui c'était sûrement pour ça. Mais en lui cachant des choses comme ça, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il allait surveiller de près le cas Uzumaki dès a présent.

_ Très bien.

_ Euh, tenez c'est pour vous. Dit il en donnant la feuille que lui avait donner l'infirmière.

_ Hum? Il la lut attentivement en fronçant les sourcils au mot 'hématome' et acquiesça, signant et tamponnant la fiche qu'il lui rendit. Tu peux y aller.

_ Merci, au revoir monsieur. Déclara Naruto en sortant.

_ A bientôt Uzumaki-kun. Souligna le vieux dégarni en inspirant la fumée de sa pipe. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer ça et convoquerait les parents des fautifs mais aussi l'oncle et la tante de Naruto. Il avait appris par Kakashi il y a peu que Jiraya était de retour au Japon. Il songea un instant à la réaction qu'aurait ses anciens élèves. Il ricana, Tsunade et Jiraya allaient péter un câble en apprenant ça!

Naruto fut soulagé en sortant du bureau, il en imposait le vieux quand même!

Il essaya de placer son sac sur son dos de façon à ce qu'il ne touche pas son bleu, mais souffrait quand même. Il soupira et passa par le bureau des surveillants pour leur montrer le papier et partit du lycée. Au bout de quelques minutes de route il arriva à l'arrêt de bus et pâlit en voyant qu'il y en avait un oui, sauf qu'il passait dans une demi-heure! Il ronchonna, ne voulant pas attendre et continua à avancer. Il marchait depuis dix minutes déjà en murmurant des paroles inéligibles quand une voiture s'arrêta à côté de lui, lui faisant hausser un sourcil.

_ Tu sèches? S'enquit une voix grave.

_ Non... J'ai une autorisation pour rentrer chez moi... Grogna t-il en recommençant à avancer.

Le brun sourit à l'attitude, avança à la même allure que lui et avisa en fronçant les sourcils la démarche lente et le visage douloureux du blond.

_ Tu as mal quelque part?

_ Au dos. Se força à répondre Naruto, se demandant pourquoi il le suivait mais aussi pourquoi il lui parlait.

_ Monte. Ordonna Sasuke.

_ Pardon? Demanda t-il, pensant avoir mal entendu.

L'Uchiha soupira et le regarda, blasé.

_ Je t'ai dis de monter. Tu vas pas rentrer chez toi comme ça quand même, viens je vais te ramener. Dit il plus doucement.

_ P-pourquoi tu ferais ça? Demanda le plus jeune en détournant la tête ce qui fit pouffer le brun.

_ Tu préfères continuer à marcher plutôt peut-être? Dit il, sarcastique.

Le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil et se mordit les lèvres. Bien sur qu'il préférerait rentrer en voiture... Il pesa le pour et le contre mais finit par soupirer, vaincu.

_ D'accord. Sasuke acquiesça et naruto fit le tour de la voiture sous le regard chaud du brun qui jubilait.

Il ouvrit la portière pour finir par s'asseoir précautionneusement pour ne pas empirer son état et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

_ Ton adresse? Demanda le conducteur.

_ Rue des hokage. Répondit Naruto sans préciser.

Le brun en fut déçu mais roula vers l'une des rue près du parc Ueno.

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle et Naruto tentait d'avoir l'air naturel ce qui se résumait à: Rouge comme une tomate, les mains se tordant dans tous les sens et le genoux droit bougeant de haut en bas rapidement sous les yeux rieurs du brun qui s'amusait de sa gêne largement apparente! Il se re concentra sur la route mais gardait tout de même un œil sur le côté passager, se régalant de la vue que lui offrait le blond. Il l'imaginait rougir... mais dans d'autres circonstances! Sasuke se crispa sur son siège et souffla un bon coup discrètement pour se calmer et se sortir les images indécentes qu'il venait d'avoir à l'esprit, c'était pas, mais alors pas du tout le moment de penser à ça! Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de son cadet qui tourna son visage vers lui, la tête baissée mais les yeux relevés.

_ Alors... Comment t'ai tu fais mal au dos? Demanda t-il, curieux.

_ O-oh... et bien... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Souffla t-il en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre, s'agitant légèrement sur son siège.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant la route mais ne dit rien. Il finirait bien par savoir, par un moyen ou un autre, ce qui était arrivé à son petit blond.

_ C'est bien Naruto Uzumaki ton prénom? Demanda t-il de façon ''innocente''.

_ O-oui...C-comment tu sais? L'interrogea t-il, alors qu'il se doutait du pourquoi du comment.

_ Hm et bien tu est ''connus'' dans le lycée...Répondit-il en le regardant en biais pour voir sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le blond blanchît à vus d'œil et baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

L'Uchiha sourit discrètement et décida de profiter de la situation pour le mettre en confiance:

_ Tu sais, je m'en fiche de ce qu'il disent sur toi. Que tu sois gay ou non ne change rien au fait que tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympathique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'obstinent à te pourrir la vie ainsi, tes, nos préférences que ce soit en amour ou...en sexe, ne regardent personne. Dit il en feignant en air doux et compatissant.

Naruto haussa les sourcils et se retourna vers lui, les yeux plein de reconnaissance.

_ _'Gagner...', _Se dit le brun mentalement en souriant au blond d'un air amical alors qu'intérieurement il ricanait. C'était dans la poche!

Le blond lui était heureux, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait que quelqu'un, de son âge, lui dise ça! Sasuke sous ses airs supérieurs, hautain et froid était en fait quelqu'un de bien et de gentil!

Sasuke savait que le blond mettrait du temps avant de se confier et d'être pleinement à l'aise en face à face avec lui, alors il se dit que même si il venait d'attirer l'attention de sa proie il fallait qu'il continue son petit jeux sur ''Akatsuki''. Le blond serait plus bavard et il en apprendrait ainsi plus sur lui, sur ses goûts et il saurait ainsi comment bien le séduire en vrai avant de le ramener chez lui...

_ C'est vraiment gentil, merci! S'exclama Naruto en lui souriant sincèrement, ce qui fit frisonner le conducteur qui raidit ses doigts sur le volant pour ne pas bondir sur lui et avoir un accident! Ce serait quand même dommage de mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance goûter à ce beau blond!

Ils arrivèrent et Naruto descendit en bas de son immeuble, ayant finalement donner l'adresse de son immeuble à l'Uchiha.

_ Merci beaucoup Sasuke-san, à demain! Le salua t-il en lui faisant un geste de la main avant de rentrer dans son bâtiment, tout sourire malgré son mal de dos.

Sasuke, lui, exultait! Il avait finit sa journée car Orochimaru n'était pas là cet après-midi, donc il pouvait rentrer chez lui et envoyer la pub à naruto, qui, il était sur irait sur le site!

_ A tout à l'heure, Naruto... Susurra t-il, souriant malicieusement en prenant la route de son appartement.

FIN CHAPITRE II-Part 1

Un avis?

Une pitite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur?:)

A plus!

Kitsune-gwenoo.


	3. Chapter 2 Part- 2

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Rating: M (lemon yaoi et yuri)

Paring: Naruto x Sasuke

Hinata x Sakura

Genre: Romance/UA/ Yaoi/Yuri/ School-fic.

**Réponses review:**

**Yullna:**Merci! Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise et pour ce qu'il est de ta petite question: Oui oui et encore oui il y aura (plusieurs) lemon dans cette histoire! Salut :)

**Lucifer -L:**Pour la relation Saku-Hina, au prochain chapitre se sera beaucoup plus long que dans celui-ci! C'est vrai que le rôle va parfaitement à Ino! Pour ce qui est d'ino, uh... tu vas devoir attendre encore plusieurs chapitres car comme on le sait tous, hinata est très timide et dans cette fic à peur des autres donc il vas falloir de la patience! Par contre pour sasuke je ne peux pas te dire si il voit en naruto plus ''qu'un plan cul'' ou non pour le dire crûment! Et oui sasuke est fort partout (quoique) c'est un génie! Allez j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bye bye! :)

**Lucxky:**Coucou merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas naruto ne se comportera pas en vierge effarouchée toute l'histoire! :) Mais bon, il faut le comprendre un peu aussi, avec tout ce qu'il vit, c'est normal qu'il soit différent de la normale! :)

Merci, merci pour toutes vos review cela me fait trop plaisir à chaque fois que je les vois et ça me bouste encore plus pour vous écrire et poster l'histoire le plus vite possible!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre II. Part-2

Une jeune femme au yeux verts regarda le plafond, le regard vide, le corps et le cœur lourd. Elle sentit sans réagir le lit sur lequel elle était allongée bouger.

La voix d'un homme s'éleva dans la pièce miteuse et elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa poitrine.

_ Tiens. Il y a le compte.

Pour enfin, après quelques minutes, entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit les quelques billets reposés sur elle. Elle eu un haut le cœur et arriva temps à atteindre le bord du lit avant de vomir. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues et son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables.

_ Merde! Cria t-elle en retombant sur le matelas en position fœtal, ne prenant même pas la peine de couvrir son corps nu.

Elle pensa à ce qui l'avait amener à finir ainsi. Un père alcoolique, une mère inexistante, deux facteurs l'ayant fait sombrer dans les tréfonds de l'enfer à seize ans! Elle sortait de plus en plus souvent, voulant s'échapper du luxueux appartement vide et froid ou elle habitait quasiment seule. Son géniteur toujours assis sur les tabouret d'un quelconque bar et celle qui lui servait de ''mère'' au quatre coins du monde pour son travail de journaliste de terrain. Elle se sentait désœuvrée et sans attache aucune. Mais un coup de pouce, un coup de poing, du destin la fit quitter le cocon glacial ou elle habitait.

Un soir qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec sa petite amie du moment, en bas du bâtiment elle embrassa celle-ci. Manque de chance pour elle, c'était l'instant ou son père rentrait lui aussi. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la fit monter jusque chez eux avant de la frapper plusieurs fois en l'insultant de touts les noms. Il lui ordonna de quitter sur le champ l'appartement et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle prit simplement ce dont elle avait besoin, vêtements, quelques produits hygiéniques, son ordinateur qu'elle avait revendu plus tard dans la rue ainsi que son portable qui subit la même fin. Deux mois ou elle se retrouva à la rue sans rien à part quelque yens par jours donner par les passants et un soir ou elle était assise sur un banc dans le parc Ueno, un homme l'interpella et lui proposa un ''travail''...

Et sans savoir dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, mais l'argent et la faim se faisant nettement ressentir

elle accepta et suivis un certain Hidan qui lui montra clairement que l'enfer sur terre existait bel et bien. La prostitution. Elle commença donc à travailler pour cet homme qu'elle haïssait du plus profond d'elle même pour lui avoir fait miroiter ''monts et merveilles'' pour finir par vendre son corps à des hommes de tout âge et style comme on vend du pain à la boulangerie! Chaque jour son corps s'usait et souffrait des gestes brusques de ses ''clients''. A dix huit ans maintenant elle n'entendait et n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille les immondices que ces hommes lui jetaient au visage sans une once d'humanité et elle y répondait par automatisme pour les exciter point barre. Mais depuis quelque temps, son cœur commençait doucement mais sûrement à reprendre vie.

Hinata.

Elle avait rencontrer la jeune femme sur un site de tchat, ''Akatsuki''. Et depuis, elle ne pouvait rester plus deux jours sans pouvoir parler à son petit papillon blanc! Celle qui lui tenait, sans le savoir, la tête hors de l'eau! Elle avait besoin d'elle!

Sakura se reprit et se releva du lit ou elle était allongée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain insalubre de l'hôtel et se lava rapidement avant de retourner dans la chambre pour s'habiller et courir hors de son ''lieu de travail''. Elle voulait lui parler, elle en avait tellement, tellement besoin!

Le cyber café fit son apparition devant ses yeux et elle augmenta l'allure pour finir par rentrer dedans et s'installer devant un ordinateur. Elle tapa rapidement sur la barre de recherche le nom du site et cliqua dessus pour tomber sur la page d'accueil ou elle tapa son pseudo et son mot de passe.

Un sourire heureux fit surface sur son visage pâle et elle cliqua sur le pseudo de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout en ce bas monde:

_Pinku-mun: Hey!_

* * *

Naruto prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'à son appartement au troisième étage, il ouvrit et entra. Arrivé dans son salon il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé et lâcha un petit cris aiguë à la douleur éclaire qui traversa le bas de son dos, il n'y avait presque plus penser.

_ Fait chier... Grogna t-il en se rasseyant bien.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passer le jour même et il hésita entre sourire et pleurer.

Pleurer car c'était la première fois que les autres s'en prenait à lui physiquement et ce, deux fois en une journée! Ou sourire car pour la première fois aussi, quelqu'un de son âge était gentil avec lui! Surtout que ce quelqu'un était Sasuke Uchiha. Il n'avait jamais imaginer que le brun puisse être si sympathique et prévenant! Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuter, Naruto s'était sentit vraiment en confiance avec son aîné et il espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir apprendre à le connaître!

Mais bien vite ses problèmes le rattrapèrent et son visage s'assombrit considérablement. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

_ S-si j'étais hétéro j'aurais des amis... Souffla t-il.

Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Il n'était pas hétéro, il était gay! Et ça, ça ne changerait pas!

Pourquoi les gens dans son lycée étaient-ils si intolérants? En quoi cela les gênaient-ils qu'il préfère les hommes aux femmes? Ça les empêchait de dormir la nuit?! Non! Alors qu'ils le laisse tranquille! Il n'avait rien demander à personne lui, juste qu'on le respect un minimum pour ce qu'il était et non pour ses préférences! Il n'allait tout de même pas se forcer à aimer les femmes pour faire plaisir à ses bourreaux!

_ Pourquoi ne m'acceptent-il pas comme je suis?... Se demanda t-il en rouvrant les yeux, avant qu'un petit sourire timide ne s'empare des ses lèvres.

Sasuke.

Son sourire s'agrandit franchement et ses yeux brillèrent de joie en se rappelant son petit moment passé avec l'Uchiha. Les mots du brun résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_ Il m'accepte tel que je suis... Rit il en se prenant le visage entre ses mains. Cela faisait tellement de bien de ne plus se sentir seul! D'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait un petit peu parler, une vrai bouffée d'air fraîche! Il sourit et se releva doucement pour aller dans sa chambre chercher son ordinateur, il avait quelques recherches à faire. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son canapé et alluma son PC. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était sur internet, écrivant en même temps ce dont il avait besoin quand une pub s'afficha le faisant soupirer et grogner mais étrécir les yeux en avisant d'où elle venait:

_ ''Akatsuki''? Je ne savais pas qu'ils envoyaient des pub eux... Dit-il tout en haut en cliquant sur la croix rouge pour fermer la page.

Il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire mais plus les minutes défilaient, plus il se mordait les lèvres, réfléchissant à: J'y vais ou pas?

Il avait envie d'y retourner, mais si c'était pour tomber sur l'autre trou du cul non merci! Mais bon, il n'y avait pas que l'autre sur le site, il y avait même plein de monde pour ce qu'il avait vus, ils ne devaient pas être tous aussi con que l'autre quand même?!

Il soupira et ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre ou il tapa le nom du site, il tomba dessus et entra son mot de passe et son pseudo. La page s'ouvrit et il marmonna qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire en fait...

_ Oh et puis merde! Ils n'ont qu'à venir eux même me parler si ils veulent!

Il retourna sur la page pour ses recherches et oublia même qu'il était sur ''Akatsuki'' quand un petit bruit se fit entendre, signe qu'il avait reçu un message, ah non il y en avait deux en fait, il ouvrit le premier:

_Hakucho:__ Bonjour!_

Il se tortilla un peu les mains avant de répondre:

_Kyuubi: Salut! Ça vas?_

Il décida d'ouvrir le deuxième et ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant qui c'était: ''L'autre''!

_ Qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui encore!

_Kusanagi: Kyuubi, je te présente mes excuses pour ma remarque de vendredi, c'était très déplacé de ma part. Mais vois tu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de beaucoup parler avec les gens et des fois j'en viens à ne pas trop savoir comment me comporter ou dire les choses.J'aimerais que l'on reparte sur de bonne bases et que l'on apprenne vraiment à se connaître. _

Naruto ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un infime sourire satisfait mais étonné. L'autre s'excusait? Ne lui ayant parler qu'une seule fois et peu de temps il avait tous de même un temps soit peu cerné le personnage en le lisant et celui-ci ne devait pas s'excuser tout les jours, il était arrogant et cela se sentait même derrière un écran! Alors, malgré qu'il l'eut blessé il était quand même touché et décida de lui répondre

_Kyuubi: Kusanagi, merci de t'excuser, ça me fait plaisir. Je peux comprendre. Je te donne une deuxième chance alors évite de la gâcher!_

_Kusanagi: Je te promets que je vais me rattraper mon petit kitsune... _

Le blond sourit maintenant franchement et allait répondre quand il vit un message en attente.

_Hakucho: Oui et toi? Tu es nouveau depuis vendredi c'est bien ça?_

Il sourit et répondit. ''Hakucho'', avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa.

_Kyuubi:_ _Ouaip! Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu viens sur ce site?_

Il valida et décida de répondre à ''Kusanagi''.

_Kyuubi: Tu as intérêt ''mon petit corbeau''!_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

_Kusanagi: Je ne suis pas petit...Ga-ki!_

Naruto ricana et répondit:

_Kyuubi: Bah peut-être que si, qu'est ce qui me prouve le contraire? Et je suis pas un gamin Teme!_

Il sourit et lut la réponse d'Hakucho:

_Hakucho: Oui, ça fait maintenant sept mois!_

_ Ah ouai quand même! Murmura le blond sans s'en rendre compte.

_Kyuubi: Ah quand même! Tu es un(e) vétéran alors!_

Il ne savait pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, cette information n'était pas inscrite sur son profil, alors c'était un moyen comme un autre pour le savoir...

_Hakucho: Je vais répondre à ta question muette lol, je suis une fille! _

Naruto eu un petit rire, elle l'avait découvert!

_Kyuubi: Désolé, je ne savais pas trop comment te le demander vu que tu ne l'as pas préciser!_

_Hakucho: C'est pas grave! Oh, excuse moi je dois te laisser, une amie viens d'arriver et quand on commence à parler ensemble je ne réponds pas aux autres, gomen!_

Naruto eu une petite moue déçue mais répondit tout de même:

_Kyuubi: Ce n'est pas grave je comprends! A plus!_

_Hakucho: A bientôt Kyuubi (Ps: J'adore Les légendes de Kyuubi No Yoko)._

Alors là un immense sourire prit place sur son visage, il était super content! Cette fille était gentille du peu qu'ils avaient parler ensemble et en plus elle aimait bien Kyuubi, que demander de plus?

_ Oops, j'ai oublier Kusa'...

_Kusanagi: Tu parles avec quelqu'un d'autre?_

Naruto haussa un sourcil et répondit:

_Kyuubi: Je parlais, elle vient de partir. _

_Kusanagi: Ah._

Il haussa le deuxième, avant que ses yeux ne s'étrécissent malicieusement et qu'un petit sourire narquois se peigne sur ses lèvres:

_Kyuubi: héhé, t'es jaloux mon petit corbeau?_

_Kusanagi: Du tout._

_Kyuubi: Mais oui c'est ça! Jaloux va!_

_Kusanagi: Je ne suis pas jaloux gaki!_

Naruto s'amusait franchement et il répondit en riant:

_Kyuubi: Pourquoi tu t'énerves alors? Et . . Teme!_

_Kusanagi: C'est un dialogue de sourd! Tu m'énerves!_

Naruto ria plus fort avant que...

_ Ouille! Grimaça t-il en se tenant le bas du dos. La douleur s'intensifia et de petites larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Ahhh fait chier! C'est revenu d'un coup Aieuh! Grogna t-il en serrant les dents.

_Kusanagi: Kyuu'?_

Malgré la situation, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sortir un petit sourire crispé au surnom. Il se força à répondre.

_Kyuubi: je suis désolé mon p'tit corbeau mais je vais devoir te laisser!_

_Kusanagi: Pourquoi? J'ai encore dis quelque chose de mal? Je ne suis pas ''petit''!_

Le blond lâcha un petit rire alors que des larme roulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

_Kyuubi: Héhé, Non non ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est juste que je me suis fais mal aujourd'hui et là ça recommence à être douloureux, je vais aller me reposer!_

_Kusanagi: Oh... d'accord, à plus tard alors?_

_Kyuubi: A plus tard kusa'! Passe une bonne après-midi! Salut!_

_Kusanagi: Merci et de ton côté reposes toi bien! bye._

Le blond souria doucement et se déconnecta, il éteignit et se leva avec précaution de son canapé mais il lâcha une plainte grave en retombant dessus.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? J'avais presque plus mal!

On sonne à l'entrée.

_ C'est qui?! Cria t-il pour se faire entendre.

_ C'est Tsunade! Répondit sa tante sur le même ton derrière la porte.

_ C'est ouvert! Entre!

Il espérait que le voisin ne vienne pas se plaindre avec tout ce raffut!

_ Naruto?

_ Je suis sur le canapé...

Il vit la grande blonde entrer et se précipiter vers lui.

_ Salut gamin, le vieux, sarutobi, nous as appelé Jiraya et moi pour nous prévenir de l'incident qu'il y a eu aujourd'hui!

_ Génial... Marmonna t-il en baissant les yeux.

Tsunade plissa les yeux tristement et le retourna sur le ventre en relevant son t-shirt.

_ Je vois... Shizune-chan t'a mis de la pommade?

_ Ouai...

Elle sortit de son sac une autre crème et en rajouta avant de mettre une compresse chauffante sur l'hématome et se décida à demander:

_ Naruto... pourquoi tu ne mas rien dit?

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, c'est tout. Murmura t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, son cœur se serrant. Elle le releva et le porta jusque sa chambre. Naruto s'était toujours demander d'où lui venait toute cette force, il était pas léger quand même!

_ Déshabilles toi, on discutera un peu après...

_ C'est pas la peine c'est juste... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_ J'ai dis qu'on allait en parler et tu n'y couperas pas le mioche! Gronda t-elle en sortant de la pièce sous un soupir du blond. Il se décida à enlever son pantalon et son t-shirt pour en sortir un ample et un bas de pyjama dans son dressing pour finir par aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

_ Je peux entrer?

_ Oui.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le lit ou elle s'assit avant de poser ses coude sur ses genoux, son menton maintenu sur ses mains, les yeux fermés, semblant chercher ses mots.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe naruto?

_ Rien, je te l'ai dit...

_ Alors c'est pour ''rien'' qu'une bande de merdeux ta maltraiter dans les toilettes hein? C'est pour rien! Tu me prends pour une conne Naruto?! S'exclama t-elle en se levant, les poings sur les hanches, son regard s'étant durcit.

Le blond frissonna, une Tsunade en colère ça faisait peur quand même, surtout quand elle commençait à être vulgaire! Sa tante s'adoucit en le voyant perdu et elle inspira pour se calmer, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver mais elle tellement inquiète aussi!

_ Mais parles moi! S'il te plaît Naruto! Supplia t-elle en se rasseyant, prenant les mains de son neveu dans ses mains.

_ Je suis gay! Dit il enfin en enlevant ses mains de celles de sa tante. C'est pour ça qu'ils mont fait chier! T'est contente?! Je vais te dégoûter maintenant? Tu ne vas plus vouloir venir me voir? Demanda t-il, la voix tremblante.

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors ça... elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendu! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer que le blond puisse aimer les hommes, mais trêve de rêverie elle devait le calmer et le rassurer.

_ Naruto! Je m'en fiche que tu sois homosexuel, tu es et resteras toujours mon neveux! Déclara t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde bien dans les yeux.

L'Uzumaki stoppa sa tirade et se détendis, la regardant, comme pour demander confirmation. Pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêver ces mots.

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler gamin? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? M'as tu déjà entendus proférer des paroles à caractère homophobe? M'as tu déjà vus avoir un visage dégoûter ou autre quand on voyait deux hommes ou deux femmes se tenir la main dans la rue ou s'embrasser? Tu me vois vraiment comme ça Naruto? Demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

Le blond déglutis et s'en voulus. Non, tsunade n'était pas comme ça, c'était quelqu'un de gentil et de compréhensif. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui depuis la mort de ses parents. Enfin de loin, comme Jiraya. Elle avait tellement de travail qu'il ne se voyait pas souvent! Elle était aussi quelqu'un de dynamique et explosif, quand elle venait à s'énerver, valait mieux courir! Mais c'était aussi une éternelle perdante dans les jeux d'argent! Si son oncle Jiraya ne l'avait pas remise dans le droit chemin, elle serait ruinée! Mais elle s'était reprise en main et avait arrêter de boire du saké à tout va mais aussi d'aller squatté jusque pas d'heure les Panchinko ou elle perdait tout son argent, pour suivre une thérapie et reprendre son métier de chirurgien! Elle était forte, droite et Naruto se demanda comment il avait put un seul instant douter d'elle.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler 'baa-chan... Couina t-il en cachant son visage dans ses bras.

Tsunade sourit, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle avait comprit.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Naru', dans un sens je peux comprendre tes doutes. Allez... vient là le mioche! Rit-elle en l'attirant contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accepta avec plaisir l'étreinte de sa tante. Il se sentait en sécurité et rassuré.

_ Naru'...Jiraya et moi avons rendez-vous demain matin avec le directeur de ton lycée...

_ Quoi? Pourquoi? S'agita le blond.

_ Les garçons qui ton agressé...

_ I-ils ne mont pas agressé, j-juste bousculé. Chuchota t-il.

_ C'est ce qui s'appelle _se faire agresser!_ Articula la blonde comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

_ Te moques pas. Grogna t-il.

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Naruto Uzumaki! Jiraya et moi demain iront voir Sarutobi et tu n'as rien à dire! Tu es mineur au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier! Claqua la voix polaire de la blonde sous les bougonnements du plus jeune qui ferma les yeux, vaincus. Allez, dit-elle plus doucement, dors. J'ai pris deux jours de congé pour m'occuper de toi et je peux te dire que ça n'as pas été une mince affaire que de convaincre ce satané Uchiha. J'ai jamais put le blairer ce balai dans le cul!

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa tante qui faisais revisiter son ''charmant'' vocabulaire à son patron qui heureusement n'était pas là.

_ Uchiha comme Uchiha?

_ Bah ouai, Uchiha comme Fugaku bâtard arrogant!

_ 'Baa-chan! S'exclama le blond.

_ Pfff, comme si tu ne jurais jamais! Ricana t-elle en le regardant en biais.

Naruto s'empourpra et regarda ailleurs sous les petits rire de la plus vieille, qui sous un petit cris surpris et indigné du plus jeune, l'allongea et l'emmitoufla dans les couvertures!

_ Maintenant, tu dors.

_ Mais...

_ J'ai dit _Dor-mir! _

__ _Hmpf, d'accord.

Sa tante sortie et il s'endormit presque instantanément. Pensant bizarrement à ''Kusanagi''.

* * *

Sasuke était assis sur son balcon pour fumer une cigarette, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres. Il avait réussis! Naruto avait accepté ses excuses et en plus le blond s'était montrer sympathique et joueur. Il fronça brusquement les sourcils en se souvenant que son blond parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en même temps c'était à prévoir, il étaient sur un site de tchat! Mais ça le dérangeait quand même! Un sourire arrogant se peignit sur son visage quand il rentra dans son appartement pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il alluma les deux écrans qui y était et entra un mot de passe sur l'un d'eux et une foule de chiffres et de lettres défilèrent sur son écran avant qu'il ne les décode à partir de son PC et entre en mode manuel dans les données de l'ordinateur de Naruto. Il voulait savoir avec qui il avait parler, et s'il le jugeait nécessaire, la mettrait hors course! Par ce que oui, Naruto avait dit ''elle'' et non ''il''. Il souffla en entendant son portable sonné. Il décrocha tout de même.

_ Hn?

_ Toujours aussi loquace petit frère! Se fit entendre la voix douce de son frère dans l'appareil.

_ 'Tachi...

_ J'ai compris! Après-demain à midi, à la maison!

_ Pourquoi? Demanda t-il distraitement en plissant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

_ Repas de famille.

_ Encore! S'exaspéra t-il. Il y en à déjà eu un vendredi, faut pas pousser quand même! Grogna t-il avant qu'un sourire digne du diable ne se dessine sur ses lèvres en lisant le pseudo de la jeune fille. '_Hakucho' hein?''_ Se dit-il intérieurement.

_ Oui mais là, il n'y aura que toi, moi papa et maman.

_ C'est pareil, papa va encore me prendre la tête! Répondit-il en faisant une moue blasée.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là et maman aussi.

_ Tch, J'ai pas besoin de vous... Déclara, suffisant, le brun.

_ Mais oui, mais oui! Allez je te laisse, à Mercredi petit frère et...

_ Je ne suis pas petit! S'écria Sasuke.

Itachi haussa un sourcil de son côté, interrogateur, avant de sourire et de répondre:

_ Très bien! A mercredi... petit frère!

_ Itach...i... Gronda l'Uchiha en fixant d'un œil mauvais son portable, son frère lui avait raccroché au nez! En riant en plus!

Il soupira et pensa à son père. Celui-ci le saoulait comme pas permis pour lui faire ''changer de bord''. A chaque fois qu'il se voyait il avait le droit à de petites réflexions sur le sujet. En apprenant l'homosexualité de son fils, trois ans plus tôt, Fugaku avait tout simplement voulut virer de la demeure familiale son fils et le déshériter! Mais sa mère, Mikoto, et son frère Itachi avait réussis à le convaincre et à le calmer. Le patriarche de la famille Uchiha avait donc revus son jugement et pardonner à son fils cadet, mais tentait tout de même par des moyens plus ou moins subtils à remettre sur ''le droit chemin'' son enfant.

Peine perdue! Sasuke était gay et s'assumait parfaitement! Ce qui avait valut manquer de faire plusieurs crises cardiaques à Fugaku en voyant son fils embrasser d'autre hommes, de loin dans sa voiture des lunettes noires sur le nez et un chapeau sur la tête, ce que bien sur ne savait pas le premier concerné!

_ En attendant... Murmura le brun en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur, je vais aller faire plus ample connaissance avec cette chère ''Hakucho''... Avant de sourire en coin.

* * *

_Hakucho: Sakura-chan! Comment vas tu?_

La rose sourit doucement derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur du cyber café ou elle était et répondit:

_Pinku-mun: Très bien et toi Hinata?_

Elle ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter son petit ''papillon blanc'', la jeune femme était ce qui la faisais se lever le matin et continuer à vivre, elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur moment en lui disant qu'elle allait mal.

_Hakucho: Je vais bien merci! Tu sais quoi? j'ai enfin réussis à aller parler avec quelqu'un, sur le site hein! Son pseudo est ''kyuubi'' et il est gentil!_

Sakura fronça les sourcils durement.

Qui était ce ''Kyuubi''?

Fin chapitre 2-Part 2.

Mouahahaha! J'ai réussis à poster le jour ou je vous l'avais promis, héhé!

Hum désolée, c'est juste la première fois que ça m'arrive!

A plus ;)

Kitsune-gwenoo!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Rating: M (lemon yaoi et yuri)

Paring: Naruto x Sasuke

Hinata x Sakura

Genre: Romance/UA/ Yaoi/Yuri/ School-fic.

**Réponse review:**

**Lucifer -L:** Ahhh je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer la tendresse entre Sakura et Hinata! Héhéhé et oui Fugaku en mode ''papa poule qui stalk son fils'' est assez hilarant! Quand j'écrivais et que je me l'imaginais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire lol! Et oui le dessin est de moi, j'ai par contre pris un modèle, une image d'itachi que j'ai trouvée sur le net, je suis contente que tu le trouves réussis (je n'étais pas trop sur de moi en le mettant en image de profil!) Merci de me suivre à chaque chapitre ça me fait très très plaisir! Ja!:)

**Alias04:** Hey merci pour ta review! Eh oui Sakura et sasuke en mode jaloux ne fait pas bon ménage, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite! Sakura en prostituée ah oui pour un coup dur c'est un coup dur! Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir lui réservé ;) Je suis contente que tu ais remarqué le ''petit'' de Sasu'! Kukuku! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)

**Elikia:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review! 'le quatuor jaloux'? Et encore tu n'as rien vus lol, je compte leur faire les pieds à ceux là :)! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise! Bye!:)

Note: Je tiens à m'excuser, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres! Mais voilà j'écris au jour le jour les chapitres et il en est de même pour mon inspiration qui est parfois désastreuse! Mais je m'efforce à vous les écrire car je tiens vraiment à terminer cette fic sans vous faire poireauter six mois entre chaque!

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos review! :)

Chapitre III

Hinata était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, le rideau blanc et violet dansait sous le léger vent de fin d'après-midi et une musique douce anglaise se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Elle avait le regard lointain, ne semblant pas voir ce que ses yeux pourtant regardaient. Elle pensait à Sakura qui s'était déconnectée très vite du site sans même lui dire au revoir. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal? Si oui, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait lut, relut et re-re-lut leur conversation mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle ai dit quelque chose qui puisse lui déplaire ou qui était déplacé. Elle soupira et sembla revenir à la réalité, elle se leva et alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les paroles de la chanson distraitement.

_ Peut-être qu'elle ne souhaite plus qu'on se parle...

La brune ouvrit de grand yeux à cette réflexion et se leva rapidement. Pourtant au début de la conversation tout allait bien! Elle lui avait parler de sa ''mini'' discussion avec ''Kyuubi'', elle avait enchaîner sur leur journée et 'paf' elle était partit sans un 'salut' sans rien!

L'héritière de la famille Hyuuga souffla avant d'aller prendre son ordinateur et d'entrer dans ses fichiers. Son journal intime. Il fallait qu'elle écrive mais un coup se fit entendre à sa porte.

_ Oui?

_ Hinata! Myuu' san nous emmène faire les boutiques! Papa à donner de l'argent pour nos robes, pour le bal d'hiver du lycée! S'exclama Hanabi en sautant sur le lit de sa sœur.

_ O-oh mais j'allais... Tenta la plus âgée.

_ Allez s'il te plaît viens! Supplia sa petite sœur en faisant une moue adorable qui la fit craquer.

_ D'accord, j'arrive...

_ Merci! Sourit la plus jeune en sautant sur le lit pour aller dans sa chambre se préparer.

Hinata soupira et éteignit son ordinateur portable avant de la ranger dans un sac en cuir de grande marque qu'elle prendrait avec elle. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse sans surveillance. Son père serait capable de le lui prendre et de fouiller dedans.

_ Sakura... Murmura t-elle en regardant le ciel.

La pièce était sombre, les stores en bois fermés, la lumière rougeâtre donnait au lieu une atmosphère sanguine et dangereuse. Deux hommes musclés en costume noir, impassible, se tenaient près de la porte alors que des pas légers et souples se faisant entendre sur le parquet en bois ciré du bureau.

Sakura avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Le corps tremblant, elle n'osait relever la tête vers l'homme devant elle.

_ Donc, Commença t-il, tu as déserté le lieu de travail sans m'avertir, tu refuses de m'en donner la raison et qui plus est, ta recette est des plus médiocre...

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était tendus comme jamais en entendant la voix teintée d'ironie de son interlocuteur qui la regardait sadiquement. Celui-ci s'amusant en regardant sa victime, mais étant tout de même en colère...

_ Réponds... Susurra t-il en se penchant vers elle.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Arriva t-elle à articuler.

_ Ou étais tu? Reprit Hidan en attrapant son menton dans un geste brusque, satisfait de voir la peur dans ses yeux.

_ Nulle part... Souffla t-elle.

_ Répète ce que tu viens de dire... Gronda l'homme au cheveux gris.

_ Nulle part... Murmura t-elle, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux.

Le yakuza la regarda comme si elle était un insecte avant de la gifler et de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre qui la terrassa au sol.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt à me répondre si tu ne veux pas que je te punisse... Murmura t-il contre son oreille, arrachant un sanglot à la jeune fille qui sentait les mains de l'argenté commencer à parcourir son corps.

_Le lendemain_

Tsunade et Jiraya étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre devant le bureau de leur ancien sensei, Sarutobi. Près d'eux se trouvaient les cinq garçons qui avaient agressé Naruto et ce qui était sur, c'est que la tension était palpable dans la pièce. Si quatre des mecs ne disaient rien et étaient raides comme des piquets de métal devant l'aura menaçante des deux adultes, il en restait un qui ne savait apparemment pas qu'il valait mieux se taire parfois dans la vie...

_ J'vais pas m'excuser pour l'autre tafiolle et...

Jiraya se leva brusquement de sa chaise, l'air sombre, à deux doigts de faire un massacre en se tournant vers le gamin qui venait d'insulter son neveux. Tsunade elle même se retenait à grande peine de ne pas se jeter sur les plus jeunes pour les balancer par la fenêtre.

_ Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda calmement l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs hirsutes.

_ Que c'putain d'Uzumaki est une ta-fiolle...

Personne ne put le retenir, il s'approcha à grande vitesse de Suigetsu et l'attrapa par le col, sous les regards effarés des six autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il gueula à en faire trembler les murs:

_ Que naruto aime les femmes ou aime les hommes il est et restera toujours mon neveux! Si tu venais à le toucher encore une seule fois...j'te tue compris connard?!

_ Jiraya calme toi! S'écria Tsunade en lui attrapant le bras pour lui faire lâcher le plus jeune, qui là, le sentais vraiment très mal!

Mais Jiraya n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se calmer. Ces petits salauds avaient osé toucher au fils de Minato et Kushina, à son neveu qu'il adorait, son sang bouillonnait et il lui fallait se retenir pour pas refaire le portrait à ce sale petit con!

_ Lâchez moi! S'affola tout de même un peu le bleuté.

_ Jiraya... Tempéra Sarutobi.

Le blanc eu une moue dédaigneuse et lâcha donc le gamin à ''dent de requin'' qui s'affala par terre.

_ J'vais porter plainte pauvre taré! S'écria ce dernier.

_ Si j'étais toi je me cacherais plutôt chez moi pour plus jamais en sortir... commença l'auteur pervers.

_ Car tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Termina la blonde, les poings serrés au maximum.

Sarutobi lui, bah il s'amusait comme un petit fou, même si bien sur il ne le montrait pas. Un peu de tenue tout de même!

Suigetsu était soufflé lui. Il était toujours par terre, la tête levée vers les deux adultes qui en imposaient!

_ _'On dirait des yakuza...' _Pensa t-il en regardant leurs visages fermés, menaçants et froids.

_ On se calme les enfants... Déclara le plus vieux, soit le directeur, en fumant sa pipe.

_ Eh oh ont est plus des gamins! S'écrièrent en même temps Jiraya et Tsunade en se tournant vers Sarutobi.

_ C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez en tout cas... Se fit entendre une voix grinçante et doucereuse derrière eux.

_ Face de serpent?! Demandèrent-ils, une fois de plus syncro, en se tournant vers... Orochimaru.

Les cinq garçon, malgré leur mauvaise position actuelle, durent s'empêcher de ne pas rire au surnom. Le même que ceux que tous les élèves de lycée utilisaient contre le brun.

_ Tch, fit dédaigneusement ''face de serpent'' en les regardant. Que faites vous ici tous les deux. Votre présence m'infecte.

_ C'est ça, allez vas-y crache ton venin ducon va! Rit sarcastiquement la chirurgienne en regardant son ancien ''camarade'' de classe.

Les élèves étaient ébahis! Si seulement ils pouvaient eux aussi parler comme ça à Orochimaru!

_ Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ma chère Tsunade... Susurra t-il en la reluquant sans aucune gène de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres de sa langue, trop longues, face à un Jiraya qui le tuait du regard.

_ Sale vieux vicelard... Grogna t-il.

_ Et c'est toi qui me dis ça? Se moqua le brun.

_ Ooooh? Tu lis mes ''Icha Icha Paradise'' Orochi'? Sourit-il faussement. Hétéro ou yaoi? Allez raconte moi tout! Toute suggestion est bonne à prendre! Déclara t-il, presque sérieux, en levant son index en l'air.

Contre toute attente... orochimaru rougit au mot ''yaoi''! Certes très très légèrement et les élèves ne le remarquèrent pas. Mais par contre, Jiraya, Tsunade et Sarutobi eux si!

Alors comme ça ''face de serpent'' lisait ses bouquins yaoi? Jiraya était très étonné, mais bon, ils n'en avaient pas terminer avec les cinq gars qui avait agressé son neveu et là, la rencontre partait un peu en sucette! Pensa t-il en se retournant vers eux.

_ Trêve de bavardage inutile, Dit il en regardant un par un les gamins devant lui, si nous venions à apprendre qu'un seul de vous ou de vos potes à encore lever ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt sur Naruto... Le bout du monde ne sera pas assez loin pour que je vous retrouve et vous refasse le portrait, à ma façon. Argua t-il d'une voix glacial, ce qui étonna fortement le directeur, la blonde et même le brun. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?! demanda t-il en les regardant.

_ O-oui monsieur! Acquiescèrent quatre sur les cinq, tremblant de peur.

_ J'ai pas entendu morveux... gronda t-il en regardant Suigetsu qui se força à répondre:

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Voilà qui est mieux. Termina donc Jiraya.

_ La police aussi serait ravie de vous sermonner un peu... Déclara innocemment la blonde en tortillant une de ses mèches sous les visages devenus encore plus blêmes des agresseurs.

_ Promis on recommenceras plus madame! Pleura presque un d'entre eux, terrifier à l'idée de se faire convoquer par la police!

Si leurs parents venaient à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé... ils allaient passé un sale quart d'heure. Pas par ce qu'ils avaient fait chier un gay, non, juste par ce qu'aller faire un petit tour dans un commissariat entacherait le nom de leur famille! Ils préféreraient encore se faire frapper par l'autre au long cheveux blanc!

_ Bien. Si tout cela est régler, vous pouvez partir jeunes hommes. Au prochain écart... Je vous vire de cet établissement. Cette attitude n'est pas toléré ici. Rappelez vous ou vous êtes et que je viens de vous sauver la mise. Déclara Sarutobi, ce qui acheva de les faire blanchir comme jamais.

Il sourit derrière sa pipe! Une ''leçon de morale '' venant de Jiraya et Tsunade faisait toujours son petit effet!

Il y avait réfléchis longuement et avait décidé de ne pas prévenir les parents des fautifs, se disant que ses deux anciens élèves remettraient la situation en place! Et il n'avait pas eu tort! Ses cinq élèves avaient certes pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, mais prévenir les parents ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses! Il avait parfaitement su lire la peur dans leurs yeux.

Par contre, si cela venait à se reproduire, il n'aurait pas de pitié! Une chance mais pas deux!

Il allait tout de même garder un œil sur ce Suigetsu, celui-ci était bien plus farouche que les autres.

_Le lendemain_

_ Bonjour papa. Salua Sasuke en entrant dans la grande demeure familiale suivis de Itachi.

_ Sasuke. Marmonna Fugaku en lançant une œillade à son fils cadet.

_ Mes lapins vous êtes en avance! Sourit Mikoto en prenant dans ses bras ses garçons qui le lui rendirent plus calmement.

_ Hn. Commença Itachi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation sur la route.

_ Ah! Allez vous installer, le repas est presque prêt! S'exclama la femme aux longs cheveux noirs en repartant dans la cuisine.

_ Sasuke... L'interpella son père, j'aurais à te parler. Dit il en désignant son bureau.

_ Hai. Grogna le brun en le suivant sous le regard amusé de son grand frère qui partis aider sa mère.

Le plus jeune entra dans le grand bureau de son père et s'assied en jetant un coup d'œil au lieu qui n'avait pas changer. Un grand bureau en bois sombre sur lequel reposait un ordinateur portable ainsi que quelques dossiers, plus une lampe. La pièce était tapissée de blanc et le sol carrelé de noir ainsi que les sièges et le grand fauteuil en cuir du possesseur. Des tableaux hors de prix sur les murs et un Shoji en bois noir et blanc qui donnait accès au jardin. Des rangements en acier pour les dossiers et une lumière vive éclairait la pièce, pas de décoration, ni de photos, ni de couleur autre que le gris noir et blanc. En soit, très impersonnel et froid.

Fugaku ne savait pas trop commet démarrer la conversation. Mais il avait besoin de savoir! Son fils avait il un... amant, cela lui arrachait la bouche de le dire, fréquent ou alors enchaînait il les conquêtes?

_ Sasuke...

_ Oui? Demanda, imperturbable le concerné.

_ As tu quelqu'un dans ta vie? Interrogea le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire intérieurement.

_ Peut-être... Dit t-il.

Fugaku rongeait son frein. Comment ça peut-être?!

_ C'est oui ou non.

_ Il ne serait tarder... Éluda le brun, un petit rictus au coins des lèvres.

Le chef de clan n'aimait pas ce sourire suffisant!

_ Comment s'appelle... t-il?

_ Tu ne le connais pas.

_ On ne sait jamais. Répliqua t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Naruto Uzumaki. Lâcha Sasuke pour être tranquille, sans penser aux conséquences.

Fugaku ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grand yeux.

...Uzumaki?

_ Son deuxième nom de famille ne serait pas Namikaze par hasard? Souffla t-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils durement. Comment il savait ça lui?

_ Comment...? demanda t-il en regardant son père.

Fugaku eu un regard absent.

_ Son père... Minato Namikaze était...un ami... à moi à l'université. Ont s'est perdus de vu quand il s'est... Marié. Grogna t-il en se sortant un cigare pour reprendre contenance sous les yeux suspicieux de son fils.

Qu'avait donc son père? C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait avec ce visage là. Un regard nostalgique.

_ Alors il a eu un enfant... Dit tout haut Fugaku, le regard ailleurs. Naruto-kun c'est ça?

_ Hai... Soupira le brun, malgré que son regard semblait vouloir pénétrer le cerveau de son père pour avoir des réponses.

_ J'aimerais le rencontrer. Déclara de but en blanc le patriarche de la famille son regard ancré dans celui de son fils qui était éberlué même si il ne le montrait pas.

_ Naruto! Je te présente Pein et Itachi, ils sont en couple! Déclara Jiraya avant de poursuivre, ensuite Il y a Konan et Deidara!

_ Enchanté sourit le blond en s'inclinant, les autres faisant de même.

__ 'Naruto? Ou est ce que j'ai déjà entendus ce prénom moi déjà?' _S'interrogea Itachi en regardant le neveu de Jiraya discuter avec Deidara et Konan.

_ Un problème? L'interpella le rouquin au piercing en l'enlaçant.

_ Hn? Oh non ça va. Sourit il en embrassant Pein.

_ Je suis content que tu ais put ''t'évader'' de ton repas de famille.

Le brun rit doucement.

Pauvre Sasuke qui allait devoir supporter ses parents tout seul! Il avait trouver à dire qu'un client avait besoin de lui! Itachi malgré son jeune âge, vingt trois ans, était avocat. Son génie était tel qu'il avait terminer ses études en deux temps trois mouvement s'attirant la jalousie et le mépris des autres étudiants!

_ Vu que tu ne peux pas trop te déplacer, j'ai pensé les faire venir ici pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble! S'exclama Jiraya sous l'œil blasé de Tsunade qui malgré tout souriait en coin.

Pein et Konan était les dirigeants du bar ''_Jinjiruki''. _Oui, Jiraya avait eu une bonne idée vu comment son neveu souriait et riait avec Deidara.

_ Bon les enfants! Reprit-il, il est peut-être plus trop l'heure, mais ça vous dirait de manger un bout?

_ Ramen... Bava presque le blond sous les sourire des autres.

Tsunade avait enfin consentis à lui préparer son repas préféré!

Naruto un peu plus tard était allongé sur son lit, le regard porté sur le ciel par la fenêtre. En pleine réflexion.

Itachi et Pein étaient ensemble. Ils étaient donc, comme lui. Il sourit en se rappelant des paroles du brun:

__ N'ais surtout pas honte de toi, de ce que tu ais. Bat toi et montre leur que tu n'ais pas un faible, que tu n'as pas peur d'eux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay, que tu es différent des autres. Si tu continues de les laisser faire...ils n'arrêteront jamais._

Oui Itachi avait raison. Il s'était trop laisser faire, il avait encaissé les moqueries, les insultes, le rejet et depuis peu les coups. Il fallait que cela cesse! Qu'il montre qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien comme le pensait ceux de son lycée! Qu'il avait une grande gueule au fond et qu'il allait enfin l'ouvrir!

Il ferma les yeux en souriant, son mal de dos se faisant toujours sentir et le décidant encore plus.

C'est terminé. Ces homophobes allaient enfin voir le vrai visage de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

Il rouvrit les yeux et pensa au bon moment qu'ils avait passer avec les autres. Il avait beaucoup parler de musique avec Pein et Konan et avait jouer à un jeux vidéo avec Deidara avec les autres en temps que supporter! Il avait rit, sourit, avait parler et beaucoup apprécier ce moment avec eux. Oui, dès qu'il le pourrait il irait les voir au ''_Jinjiruki''._

Fin chapitre III

Ce chapitre vous a plu ou non?

Laissez moi une petite review si cela vous dit pour me faire part de vos avis, questions ou autre!

A plus pour le prochain chapitre!

Bye-bye!

Kitsune-gwenoo! ;)


End file.
